Recueil d'Histoires: Dernière Volonté I
by Cladisse
Summary: Plusieurs histoires intriguantes, dramatiques, tragédiques, et j'en passe. Du yaoi à la sauce et plus si affinité Pas Happys:-de-End, ou alors très, très peu ...
1. Chapitre 1: Winner! EdxEnvy

**Encore un petit OS. Pas vraiment romantique, je vous préviens. J'ai eu une soudaine inspiration, qui au départ devait de basée sur Edward et Roy mais finalement, cette petite histoire sera surtout centrée sur Edward et Envy (pas de yaoi entre eux, mais ça, vous le verrez en lisant), et un leger Ed X Roy. Mais trrrrèès trèèèès leger. **

**Ah oui aussi, grosse précision == Ce n'est pas une Happy End.**

**(et les personnages de m'appartiennent pas. Mais l'endroit sii XD)**

**Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes...**

* * *

Un rire cruel et sans fin éclaira la pièce vide. Les murs étaient sans couleur, unis et battis pour seul but d'être un obstacle aux intempéries. Le toit menaçait de s'abattre sous l'écho bruyant de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors. Le carrelage était d'une couleur sans joie de vivre, taché par du sang. Ce sang qui se déversait sur pratiquement chaque partie de son domaine. Le carrelage, s'il le pouvait, hurlerait, fendu et pourfendu à des endroits sans limite...

Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait dans son humble repos, un cercueil. A qui pouvait-il appartenir ? La question ne se posait plus depuis des siècles, mais ancien comme il était, il avait été coulé dans du béton qui résistait toujours malgré son âge. Mais ses coins, pointus, étaient effrités et rougeâtres, et parfois trainait sur son couvercle une emprunte de main similaire à celle d'un blessé capricieux qui veut s'enfuir.

L'orage grondât, comme pour faire taire l'homme qui riait. Mais celui-ci, heureux, ne cessait pas. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une éternelle jeunesse malgré tout voilée par la folie meurtrière qui naissait en lui. Ses iris violettes brillaient, éclairées par la mince lumière des chandeliers aux quatre coins de la pièce. En lui brûlait l'envie de la souffrance à cette petite personne, étalée sur le sol.

Enfin, le jeune homme cessa de rire. Il se tourna vers l'unique fenêtre qui admirait la Lune. Ses longs cheveux d'un vert sombre suivirent son mouvement de rotation, réchauffant en lui sa cruauté perverse. Il leva les mains au ciel, les refermant sur quelque chose d'invisible et il hurla comme pour se faire entendre aux morts;

« - Regarde bien, enfoiré ! Regarde ton fils crever !! Regarde le souffrir ! Regarde le mourir !!! Bientôt il me suppliera de le tuer ! Cette ancienne tombe qui était là tienne, sera la sienne à présent !! »

Ne se contenant pas plus, il se retourna vivement vers le corps allongé au sol et donna de l'élan dans sa jambe gauche. Un sourire malveillant creusa ses lèvres alors qu'il donnait un coup de pied dans la tête de sa victime. Celle-ci roula un peu plus sur le carrelage, sans un bruit, sans douleur... Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il ne sentait plus rien....

Ses longs cheveux blonds lui encerclaient le visage, éparpillés et emmêlés à côté de ses oreilles. Ses yeux d'une couleur ambre et dorée, si belle et déterminée dans laquelle autrefois une flamme se promenait, étaient à présent vides et éteints de tout espoir. Il s'était battu... Il avait perdu.

Son petit corps, mince, svelte, était étalé sur le carrelage comme un mort vif. Son bras droit, légèrement replié à côté de sa hanche claqueta sur la carrelage dans un son peu commun pour un membre fait de chair et d'os.

Un faible souffle s'échappait de ses lèvres pourpres, entre-ouvertes. Son torse s'élevait faiblement, et dans ses oreilles il percevait un sifflement aigüe.

Son regard bougea instinctivement, cherchant la silhouette maléfique qui lui avait infligée plusieurs douleurs.

« - Envy..., susurra t-il »

Pour son plus grand bonheur, ledit Envy ne l'entendit pas. Il était assis sur la tombe, lui tournant le dos, une jambe repliée sur l'autre, le menton dans la main. Il semblait réfléchir tout en marmonnant dans sa fausse barbe.

Le petit blond trouva là un mince espoir de se relever. Il plia sa jambe gauche qui grinça faiblement et il s'appuya sur son bras droit.

Envy retourna la tête vers lui et sourit méchamment;

« - Allons bon ! Tu résiste encore, FullMetal Nabot ? T'es prêt à mourir cette fois ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me donner du fil à retordre depuis une bonne heure et sa commence à m'agacer sérieusement ! »

Il claqua de la langue et se leva lentement du coffre bétonné.

FullMetal n'écouta pas et se releva sur ses deux jambes. Il passa sa main de chair sur son front pour en effacer le sang qui s'y était imprégné. Son regard de nouveau flamboyant, consuma sur place la peur qu'il ressentait. Il ferma son poing de métal et grogna;

« - Je vais te faire ravaler tes sarcasmes, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Sur ses mots, il s'élança aussi vite qu'il pouvait sur l'homme aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci sembla s'amuser de ce comportement et esquiva un coup de poing avec grande facilité.

Envy s'apprêta à prendre possession des longs cheveux blonds qui voltigeaient sous ses yeux lorsque, de justesse, le propriétaire de cette cascade blonde se baissa et flanqua un coup de poing dans l'estomac de l'homonculus. Celui-ci se pencha en avant, surpris de douleur mais se reprit bien vite en se tournant rageusement vers le blondinet qui s'était écarté.

« - Et moi je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté ! Hurla Envy en se ruant sur le jeune garçon »

Edward Elric le fit arriver et recula d'un pas. Il heurta l'angle du cercueil et sauta dessus pour éviter Envy. Ses blessures le permettait tout de même d'escalader un obstacle de à peine un mètre de hauteur. Mais combien de temps encore ?

Sans trop s'attarder sur la question il posa sa main sur le béton de la boîte funèbre et pivota à l'aide de ses doigts de métal pour flanquer ses deux pieds dans la figure de l'homonculus. Celui-ci recula et grogna rageusement.

Dans son élan, Edward se rattrapa sur le sol, et profita de l'état second de son adversaire pour foncer sur lui. Malheureusement... Envy intercepta son coup de poing et le renvoya en arrière. Edward tomba et glissa sur le carrelage. Sa glissade fut stoppée par le cercueil et il releva vivement la tête avant de recevoir à son tour un coup de poing. Sans trop y réfléchir il claqua dans ses mains et s'apprêta à les posées par terre mais un coup de pied dans les côte le retourna, dos contre terre.

Il s'apprêta à encaisser mentalement et se relever mais une main ferme s'empara de ses cheveux d'or, l'incitant à relever la tête. La seconde d'après sa tête heurta violemment l'angle bétonné du cercueil. Et puis encore. Et encore une fois...Par automatisme il leva une main vers Envy et posa l'autre sur sa tête.

Envy ne s'en soucia pas et pencha la tête du garçon en arrière, prêt à l'élancer vers le cercueil. Leurs regards se croisèrent en une fraction de seconde et le FullMetal put percevoir le sourire machiavélique de son ennemi avant de se recevoir de plein fouet le béton en pleine figure.

La main d'Envy lâcha prise sur ses cheveux et Edward bascula en avant, tombant face contre terre.

Son sang imprégna le carrelage, alors qu'il tentait de ne pas fermer les yeux. Son nez était cassé, non reconnaissable par le sang qui l'entourait. Sur son front s'était formé une entaille longue de deux doigts, ensanglantée, pour pas changer. Ses cheveux rougeâtres cachaient son visage, mais ses yeux, eux, étaient rivés sur la silhouette démoniaque d'Envy. Pas comme un suppliant, mais comme un homme !

Il voyait le visage d'Envy et sur ses traits il pouvait voir de la satisfaction, de la cruauté, et une vengeance épanouie. Envy posa sa main contre la tête du jeune alchimiste et murmura;

« - Une dernière volonté ? »

Edward tenta de bouger. Il n'y arrivait pas. Sa tête le torturait et ses yeux voulaient à tout prix se refermer. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant son sang s'y perdre et récita alors, d'une voix faible;

« - Al... Vie... Al... Je veux qu'il... Vivre... »

Envy rigola;

« - Il vivra... S'il arrive à me survivre ! Ah ah ah ah ah ! »

Edward encaissa ce rire qui sonnait mélancoliquement à ses oreilles, mais une rage naquit dans son cœur comme jamais auparavant.

« - Enfoiré... Lui fait pas de mal !! »

Sa voix se perdit dans la douleur et la souffrance s'éteignant dans un cri aigüe. Envy rigola plus fort encore:

« - Très bien... Maintenant tu va mourir. »

Edward ne savait pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Il imagina aussitôt que quelqu'un surgisse dans la pièce et le sauve de justesse. Mais la grande porte en bois resta close...Jusqu'à la fin.

« - ...R...o...y... Colonel... gémit-il »

Un cri terrifiant pourfendit le ciel alors que des corbeaux s'échappèrent, affolés, du cimetière d'où gisait la mort d'Edward Elric...

[…]

Quelques mois plus tard, Envy tenta d'assassiner Alphonse Elric. Celui-ci s'en sortit aussi mal que son frère ainé et s'apprêtait à rendre l'âme, mais il fut sauvé de justesse par l'alchimiste de Flamme.

Envy mourut dans d'atroces souffrances...

Ça, vous pouvez en être convaincu !


	2. Chapitre 2: Nice ! AlxEnvy

**D'accord pour un nouveau drame :P **

**Désolée s'il semble mal interpreté, mais j'essaye de faire au mieux. C'est dur de trouver ses mots en fait .**

**Ce chapitre suit la fin de l'histoire précedente. **

**Alphonse Vs Envy. **

**Quand l'homonculus termine de se venger...**

**Mais il y a une petite différence avec la fin de l'histoire précedente...C'est à dire que j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration venant de The Grudge. Si vous l'avez vu, alors vous verrez sans doute de quoi je veux parler ^^ **

**Bonne Lecture. **

* * *

Alphonse se promenait lorsque un individu mystérieux l'approcha. Il n'y prit pas garde, embué par sa naïveté insouciante. Il ne se soucia pas du sourire carnassier qui entourait le visage de la personne face à lui. Seule une phrase de sa part l'interpella et lui fit cesser tout sourire;

« - Ton frère est mort. »

Comment réagir ? Rire d'une blague si inattendue ? Demander des explications ?

« - Pardon ? Demanda Alphonse en écarquillant les yeux. »

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui...Quel dommage.

L'individu mystérieux l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina avec lui dans le cimetière de Resembool. Alphonse en avait rencontrer des personnes tordues dans sa vie...Alors pourquoi s'alarmer lorsqu'un inconnu l'emmène dans un endroit qu'il connait par cœur ?

Mais cet endroit fut presque la fin. Tantôt il aurait aimé y faire un saut pour dire à sa mère sa réussite et celle de son frère. Mais du coup, il ignorait encore à quel point il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la propriété Rockbell.

Loin des regards, et même de celui du soleil dissimulé derrière un nuage orageux, l'individu se matérialisa en un jeune homme, gracieux, dont les jambes nues étaient plus grandes que celles d'une jolie femme, donc la chevelure ménageait bien des efforts pour ne pas déteindre de sa couleur d'un vert cristallisé au rayons du soleil, dont le regard mielleux n'était rien d'autre qu'un mur dévoilant un secret insoutenable, dont le sourire fendu mangeait quiconque l'admirait de trop prêt...

Alphonse n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole. Il eut le temps de reconnaître cette personne, mais pas de s'y présenter. Il reçut une claque dans la figure;

« - De la part de ton frère...Qui doit être fort déçu de ne pas t'avoir à ses côtés. »

Puis une autre, qui claqua plus méchamment contre sa joue enfantine;

« - De la part de ton connard de père, qui doit être dépité d'avoir des gamins pareils en guise d'héritage... »

Et enfin, une dernière qui fut plus un coup de poing qu'une claque et qui l'envoya rejoindre la pelouse fraiche et belle en cette saison printanière.

« - De ma part... parce que je suis moi-même frustré de voir à quel point ton frère et toi vous n'êtes qu'une bande de branleurs ! »

Il attrapa le jeune Elric par le col;

« - Alors ? Dit-moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de sentir la douleur ? »

Il lui pinça la lèvre tout en posant cette question dans un sourire vengeur. Alphonse essaya de parler mais aussitôt sa langue sortit de sa bouche que Envy l'attrapa entre ses ongles et attaqua la chair de celle-ci tout en la saignant comme un jouet. Heureusement, le grand blond n'avait pas complètement perdu de sa vivacité et croqua dans les doigts du jeune homme aux iris violettes qui relâcha aussitôt sa prise. Alphonse retomba à genoux par terre et releva vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur;

«- Sentir la douleur...Me donne envie de vomir ! Tout comme te revoir ! »

Il cracha par terre un liquide rougeâtre qui semblait provenir du seul muscle capable de l'aider à parler, puis il se redressa tout en défiant le regard de l'homonculus.

Envy se mit à rire. Il observa ses doigts puis le regard du garçon;

« - Tu es comme ton frère...Lorsqu'on te vois, on sait tout de suite que tu n'as pas peur de te battre...Mais faut-il encore...Que tu sois capable de ME battre ! »

Aussitôt sa bouche refermée qu'il fonça sur son gibier et lui bloqua la tête sous son bras. Une petite rotation du coude l'aida à faire craquer les cervicales du garçon qui tout d'un coup s'immobilisa sous son aisselle. Un cri mal sortit s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se mordait la langue comme par automatisme. Envy lâcha sa proie qui tomba comme une feuille au sol.

Un bruit mal interprété sortait de la bouche d'Alphonse comme s'il tentait de parler s'en pouvoir aligner un seul mot. Des tics habituels réveillaient parfois son corps tout endoloris, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger la tête...

La douleur n'était pas vivable. Elle était atroce. Il voulait parler ! Mais il n'arrivait même plus à avaler sa salive. Lorsqu'il essayait, ce simple geste suffisait à prolonger un peu plus la douleur qu'il sentait aux plus profond de ses entrailles. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites...Ils étaient soit blanc, soit veineux.

Envy s'accroupit face à lui, et rit plus fort.

« - Tu vas aller le rejoindre...Autant ton frère que ton père... Et bientôt peut-être...Qui sait... Ta petite copine... La blondasse avec qui vous trainiez toujours ! »

Il donna un coup de pied dans la tête du jeune homme et celui-ci hurla encore, de lui-même, le faisant ainsi encore plus souffrir. Un filet de sang s'échappait autant de ses lèvres que de son nez.

« - Mais d'abord tu va agoniser ici. Un petit moment je pense... »

Envy lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se relever et de repartir comme il était arriver...

*******

Selon les alchimistes la vie à bien des termes, des noms de toute sorte. Mais jamais la Vie. Au final qu'est-ce que la vie ? La Vérité ?

Qu'est-ce que la Vie ? Est-ce que la Mort est différente ?

Encore une fois, le jeune homme qui observait le ciel d'un œil livide n'en savait rien. Les oiseaux chantaient tout prêt de son oreille comme s'ils n'avaient plus peur qu'il ne bouge. Était-t-il insignifiant à ce point ? Maintenant...De toute manière, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Mais du coup, il en avait oublié l'essentiel. La Vie n'est pas une équation. Elle n'est rien d'autre que rien...

Rien qui puisse lui donner espoir à présent.

« - Encore toi... »

Moi...Toi...

Pourquoi mon frère est mort ?

Pour lui ? Pourquoi est-il partit avant moi ? Il ne le méritait pas. Moi non plus. Mais après tant d'efforts...Voulais-je récupérer mon corps pour souffrir ? Pour mourir ? Pour être seul de nouveau face aux étoiles et aux constellations ?

Pourquoi faut-il vivre...Si notre destin est de finir ainsi ?

Je n'ai même jamais gouter à la chair d'une femme. Au plaisir simple d'un bain, de la chaleur, de la fraicheur aussi... D'un doux lever de soleil baignant mon visage heureux... Je n'ai jamais gouter à ça... Avec mon frère.

Je n'ai fait que gouter...A mon propre sang...

Je reviens peu à peu à la Vérité

« -Tu ne viens pas pour un échange cette fois... »

J'ai mal à la tête. Au corps. Comme si il n'avait exister pendant ce laps de temps, que pour ça...

Je n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot. Seuls des sons inaudibles sortent de ma bouche...

...De sa bouche... Comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Ainsi, allongé sur l'herbe, quelque peu en descente près d'une pierre tombale dont le nom ne lui revenait pas, Alphonse gisait, seul, la tête en avant, la bouche grande ouverte, le regard immobilisé sur les oiseaux qui chantonnaient. Le regard immobilisé sur la Vérité...


	3. Chapitre 3:A couper le souffle! EdxGreed

**Et si Ed s'était trompé ? Et si tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait souhaité ? Et s'il n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de blesser Greed ? Que se serait-il passé ?**

**EdwardxGreed.**

**Leger Yaoi...(parceque j'en ai envie xD)**

**Dernière Volontée III.**

* * *

« - ...En fait, l'hiver m'irrite beaucoup... C'est sans doute ça qui réveille mon agressivité ! »

Le grand homme qui avait prononcé cette phrase avec lassitude envoya valdinguer son adversaire contre le mur qui se dressait fièrement à quelques mètres de lui. Il souriait non sans être étonné de la volonté humaine face à lui qui, pour ne pas démentir, se releva en se frottant négligemment la tête avec laquelle il était allé saluer le mur un peu plus tôt. Un regard fier et déterminé se posa sur l'être à la force surhumaine qui ne cessait pas de sourire avec cette impression éternelle qu'aucun moyen n'est capable de détruire son statut d'être anormal ! Mais... Edward n'était pas de cet avis.

Il arracha son élastique de ses cheveux immaculés de sang et le balança par terre en grimaçant de colère;

« - ...Tu peux me taper autant que tu veux...Je ne mourrais pas ici ! »

Il balança un regard hautain à son ennemi aux iris violettes et fonça sans demander son reste en plein dans la gueule du loup. Son adversaire jusque là tout simplement souriant, devint presque incapable d'arrêter de rire alors que ses membres durcissaient et que sa peau se colorait d'une teinte sombre, presque noire. Seul son visage resta emprunt d'une pâle couleur, illuminé par une parfaite rangée de dents blanches et un regard violet énigmatique qui ne cessait d'exprimer sa joie d'avoir enfin trouver une proie. Ses courts cheveux bruns redressés sur sa tête s'hérissairent de plus bel lorsqu'il attrapa d'une poigne ferme le cou de sa victime qui ne devait sans doute pas s'attendre à cela.

Edward retint son souffle tout en portant automatiquement ses mains à sa gorge prisonnière mais aucune manipulation ne consentit à faire lâcher son adversaire tendit qu'il étouffait de plus en plus. Il joignit ses paumes l'une contre l'autre en dernier espoir et agrippa le poignet endurcit de l'homonculus. Celui-ci ria aux éclats et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair du jeune homme tout en approchant son regard du sien;

« - ...Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? ...Je n'ai pas bien entendu... »

Edward gesticulait, réunissant toutes ses pensées sur le pourquoi du comment fallait t-il faire pour s'en sortir si même l'alchimie ne semblait pas vraiment l'aider...Ne touchant même plus le sol de la pointe des pieds, il avait l'impression de léviter dans les airs avec une force machiavélique qui voulait le garder sur Terre. Il recommença à taper énergiquement contre ses paumes, sans obtenir d'autres résultats puis... Alors que seuls ses gémissements de douleur perçait le silence qui régnait, une idée, certes incongrue, lui traversa l'esprit...Il donna de l'élan dans sa jambe gauche sous le regard curieux de son ennemi puis il lança un coup de pied énergique entre les jambes de l'être inhumain. Celui-ci réprima un hochet de surprise puis lâcha prise sur le cou du garçon qui partit s'écrouler par terre tout en toussant !

Mais...Greed n'était pas stupide et pourtant il l'avait tout de même lâché. Celui-ci se baissa vers la tignasse blonde qui reprenait un peu de souffle puis planta ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure tout en souriant:

« - Ce n'est pas très gentil ce genre de coup bas... Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme les autres... »

Il renversa la tête du garçon contre le sol bétonné et se pencha contre son oreille, puis chuchota doucement mais méchamment;

« - ...Je commence à me lasser ! Tu n'est pas très distrayant en fait... »

N'obtenant guère de réaction de la part du gamin, il se redressa et donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac du blondinet;

« - Hey ! J'te parle ! Bon tu va me dire le secret de ton frangin ? C'est ta dernière option pour ne pas mourir... »

Un sourire vint éclairer la tignasse brune de l'homonculus alors qu'il observait la masse bordeaux qui se recroquevillait sur le sol. Il l'attrapa violemment par le col et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur en le relevant un peu de tel que les pieds du garçon n'atteignaient pas le sol. Alors que le blond s'apprêtait prendre la parole, Greed lui flanqua soudainement une main contre la bouche, recouvrant pratiquement la totalité de ses joues avec. Un ongle acérant et pointu vint creusé la peau du jeune homme pour la lui entaillée tout prêt de son œil gauche. Non sans continuer de sourire, Greed s'approcha encore, broyant Edward contre lui et le mur puis pressa sa prise sur la mâchoire de sa victime qui émit une plainte douloureuse. L'alchimiste aussi avait envie de hurler, atteint par cette soudaine souffrance mais la main du monstre l'empêchait d'exprimer quoi que ce soit à part ici et là des gémissements éteints.

« - Si tu comptes parler, j'ose espérer que c'est pour me révéler le secret de l'immortalité...Sinon... »

Après cette douce menace, il délivra la bouche de sa proie et lui enferma les bras de ses deux grandes mains.

Edward se risqua à observer le monstre puis lui craqua au visage ce qui sembla être un peu de sang dû à sa mâchoire torturée. L'homonculus ne sembla pas apprécier et étouffa un grognement tout en se jetant au cou du blondinet, lui arrachant de ses dents dures comme l'acier un peu de peau bouillonnante. Edward, tout cri libéré, ne se priva pas d'hurler tout en se débattant sous le corps de la masse imposante qu'était la Cupidité.

L'homonculus comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien, enferma la gorge de sa proie sous sa main, empêchant toute oxygène de faire son cycle puis sourit face à la grimace de douleur du petit.

Celui-ci essayait vainement de respirer, de donner des coups de pieds dans les jambes de son adversaire qui ne le sentait même pas, de griffer son visage, ses bras, ses mains. Il alla même jusqu'à tirer sur les mèches sombres de Greed pour qu'il le libère, bon sang !

Le sang lui montait à la tête tout comme les larmes du désespoir et de l'espoir lui explosèrent aux yeux.

L'homonculus renifla l'odeur du garçon tout en fermant les yeux et en souriant comme un bienheureux;

« - Tout m'appartiens..., susurra t-il. Tout... Et toi aussi tu m'appartiens. »

Il mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Edward puis l'embrassa fougueusement tout en pressant ses doigts sur sa gorge. Le gamin tira plus hargneusement sur les cheveux de son ennemi en poussant des gémissements partagés entre peur, douleur, et colère. Mais rien n'y faisait... Pas même les quelques mèches qui restèrent enroulés autour des doigts du jeune alchimiste. Pas même les griffures tintées de sang qui recouvrait le crâne de Greed, bientôt de nouveau cicatrisé.

Le souffle coupé, Greed ne cessa pourtant pas sa fougue entreprise et continua d'enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche de sa victime et ce ne fut que très brusquement qu'il rompit le baiser et posa sa main contre la bouche et le nez d'Edward sans lui laisser qu'à peine une seconde de repit.

Le sentant se débattre encore, il s'assit contre le mur, le petit humain entre ses jambes et continua de le torturer ainsi en le privant de son besoin le plus chère: l'air.

Il ferma les yeux les yeux de bien-être en écoutant les plaintes et en sentant sa proie devenir immobile...

Et puis...Le silence.

Un silence qui se fit pesant.

Il retira sa main et laissa le corps vide d'âme de sa victime s'écrouler comme une masse à terre.

On aurait put dire qu'il dormait ainsi...

Les yeux clos, la bouche close.

Seul le mouvement de ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient sur sa joue donnait une impression vague...

Greed s'éloigna, tout sourire, laissant ainsi ce qui fut il y a quelques minutes Edward Elric.

* * *

**En fait, ce n'est pas que je viens de le remarquer...Mais pour les débuts et les fins, je suis très nulle. x )**


	4. Chapitre 4:Mort Cérébrale! EdxFather

**Oups, que je suis méchante ! Bouh ! Tapez moi lol **

**M'enfin bon, après tout, cela aurait pu être une possibilité. **

**Désolée XD**

**Les méchants ont aussi droit à leur petite gloire xD**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Gros Spoil sur la Fin de la Série BrotherHood et sur le manga. **

**(Merci Basilic x)  
**

* * *

_{Mort Cérébrale}_

**Et si Edward n'avait pas gagné contre Father ? Et si Alphonse ne s'était pas sacrifié ? S'il était seulement resté là, à le regarder ? ...Tendis que la terreur de Dieu s'emparait du corps de son frère...**

_« - Niiiii-san ! »_

Edward se débattait farouchement, le bras gauche planté par ce qu'il semblait être un ressort parmi la pierre. Elle lui perçait le muscle comme une petite prison qui l'empêchait de pouvoir s'enfuir. Non, il ne pouvait pas. La douleur qui lui traversait le bras n'était pas maniable...Il n'avait plus qu'à...Attendre ?

Father l'approchait. Encore et encore. Sous les regards perdus. Personne ne bougeait. Pas même Alex-Louis Armstrong. Pas même Riza Hawkeye. Pas même Izumi Curtis, ni Greed...

Ni...Alphonse !

Mais LUI, il approchait. Le regard fou, voguant parmi la foule, mais s'approchant de sa cible. De sa proie. Il s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres de lui et attrapa de son énorme poigne son petit visage. Edward hurla, mais c'était vain. Ce ne fut qu'à se moment que les autres décidèrent de bouger. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Une lueur rouge vint protégé Father de ses assaillants pour la dernière fois. Car à ce moment précis, il profitait de sa mince protection pour attraper le petit cou du jeune homme entre ses griffes et absorba l'énergie de l'alchimiste de métal. Une fois ceci fait, il décida d'en finir avec lui, pour être sûr qu'il ne se remettra pas dans son chemin.

Il n'eut qu'à tourner légèrement les poignets et il entendit, comme il sentit, les cervicales du garçon parcourir un tout autre parcours que celui qu'il leur étaient prévues.

_« - Edward !_

_ - Ed !_

_ - Edward Elric !_

_ - Nii-saan !_

_ - FullMetal ! »_

Mais déjà, il n'entendait plus rien.


	5. Chapitre 5: Coup de Griffes Al,RizxLust

**Et oui comme l'a deviné Basilic-Edofanart, je suis en plein délire de sadisme. Ça doit être dû a certaines périodes pas très glorieuses de ma vie. Alors faut bien se défouler lOl**

**Pourquoi Ed est toujours la victime ? …**

**- Est-ce que vous voyez Ed battre son ennemi à mort ? Oui, oui, à mort ! Mais pas à mort genre Sho Tucker...Mais à mort quoi ^^**

**Donc c'est en soulevant cette parenthèse, qu'il devient ma cible facile. Désolée XD**

**- J'essayerais tout de même de changer de registre de temps en temps, car cela doit vous pesez à force de voir qu'il n'y a que Edward qui en prend plein la face.**

**

* * *

**

**Attention Spoiler du manga et de la série Brotherhood.**

**Et Dans ces cas-là...**

**

* * *

Et si Roy ne s'était pas relevé de l'attaque de Lust ? Si Havoc avait péri ? Si Alphonse, bien que téméraire et déterminé, ne pouvait pas grand chose contre la jeune femme ? Si Riza, avait finalement rejoint son supérieur ?**

**(j'adore faire des « et si » XD)**

_« - Des sacrifices qui furent nécessaires...Mais nous avons encore le temps d'en acquérir d'autres... Père ne m'en voudra pas. »_

Tout en disant cela, Lust se léchait délicieusement le sang qui coulait de son front jusqu'à ses lèvres. Une blessure dû à la rage de Riza Hawkeye, à présent à genoux et impuissante. Tellement rongée par un chagrin tout nouveau.

L'homonculus s'approcha d'elle avec l'attention d'en finir, mais Alphonse Elric s'interposa comme une pierre, du haut de ses deux mètres vingt. Mais la jeune femme aux longs cheveux de jais se mit à rire.

_« - Alphonse Elric, tu es décidément d'une détermination sans failles. Tu as le courage nécessaire pour protéger tes compagnons, mais à lui seul, il n'est pas suffisant... Désolée, mon garçon... »_

Une simple rotation du poignet, fine et souple lui suffit à découper Alphonse en deux, épargnant gentillement sa marque de sang, mais le rendant inefficace sans sa partie du bas. Cependant, celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas là. Bien que surpris de sa nouvelle condition, il réagis très rapidement en voyant leur tortionnaire se dirigeait à pas de loup vers Riza. Claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il les posa instantanément au sol et soudain un éclair bleu pourfendit l'homonculus en deux.

_« - Lieutenant ! Relevez-vous et Fuyez ! Vous devez Fuir ! Vite, avant qu'elle ne se régénère ! »_

Il répétait ce cycle d'alchimie alors que Lust se recomposait. Mais Riza ne bougeait pas. Accablée, elle maintenait la tête rivée vers le sol et les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux brouillaient sa vue.

Elle n'entendit pas les cris d'Alphonse, car elle n'entendait plus que son cœur lourd lui écrasé la cage thoracique.

_« - Lieutenant ! »_

Lust feinta, et elle esquiva la nouvelle attaque d'Alphonse. Tout en pivotant, elle planta ses ongles acérés comme des couteaux dans le thorax de l'armure puis elle remonta son poignet, ses griffes remontant avec, ce qui entailla le corps métallique du jeune homme une fois de plus. Brusquement, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, et l'armure cessa de bouger. Elle bascula en arrière, les bras moues.

Un silence monotone parcourut la grande salle. Lust passa tranquillement auprès de l'armure de Barry le Bouché, et remarqua que sa marque de sang à lui, n'était pas détruite.

_« - Tu faisais semblant d'être mort, mon petit Barry... »_

La voix du tueur en série s'éleva des décombres de son armure en un cri de colère mais ce fut trop tard car Lust planta ses griffes dans ce qui restait de sa misérable vie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le corps fait de métal de ce qui fut autrefois Alphonse Elric

_« - Eh bien, eh bien... On dirait que je l'ai eu... Quel dommage...Lui qui avait acquis le don de transmutation sans cercle qui plus es... »_

Riza releva subitement la tête et son regard effaré s'attarda sur le cadavre d'Alphonse;

_« - Non... non... NOOOOOOOOOOON! »_

Elle voulut se lever, subitement remise d'aplombs, sa voix grinçante qui faisait écho dans la salle vide. Mais Lust fut plus rapide. Elle lui envoya ses ongles dans la gorge puis reroisa doucement les bras.

La jeune blonde porta sa main à son cou ensanglanté qui commençait doucement mais surement à se vider.

_« -... Ne fait pas cette tête si misérable, humaine... Tu vas rejoindre ton supérieur...C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être furieuse, ou triste ? Je viens de tuer deux candidats au sacrifice... »_

Elle leva paisiblement une main vers Riza et un ongle s'en étira jusqu'à son cœur. Le plantant comme un vulgaire légume, elle retira ensuite son arme qui redevinrent des doigts inoffensifs.

Le Lieutenant Hawkeye bascula elle aussi en arrière, le regard encore plein de larmes, mais le corps éteint...

_« ...Pffff... Et bien... Quelle journée...Comment vais-je devoir expliquer tout cela à Père... »_

C'est en y songeant qu'elle repartie par où elle était rentrée en croisant soudainement Wrath !

Celui-ci semblait tendu, mais n'en montra rien. Elle le toisa du regard quelques instants puis ils reprirent la route tout deux.

_« - ...Père va être mécontent, Lust. Était-tu obligé de faire un discours à ce cher Roy Mustang sur nos plans pour ensuite à avoir à le tuer ?_

_ - ...Il en savait déjà trop de toute manière et puis...Ce n'est pas toi qui va être déçu de son sort, n'est-ce pas ? A vrai dire je suis plutôt chagrinée pour ce petit Alphonse..._

_ - Chagrinée ?_

_ - Si c'est un mot que je puisse employée, alors ce serait celui-ci..._

_ - Et ce Jean alors ?_

_ - Ah lui...Une broutille.»_

Wrath enjamba le corps étendu de l'alchimiste de flamme. Celui-ci gisait dans son sang, la main contre sa blessure au ventre. Lust, quant à elle, contourna malicieusement le corps de Jean. Il ne semblait pas complètement mort. Son regard haineux envers la jeune femme la fit sourire.

_« - Tu ne le tue pas ? Demanda Wrath_

_ - Non... C'est une broutille comme je l'ai dis. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps. »_

Ils passèrent donc leur chemin...

* * *

**Voila ! Je suis sûre que si j'inversais les personnages gentils et méchants dans cette histoire, celle-ci passerait pour quelque chose de moins sadique lol !**


	6. Chapitre 6:Derrière toi WorldxPride

**Petit délire passager de plus xD et oui, trois dans pratiquement la même journée, ça fait beaucoup...**

**Une colère à refouler ? Non du tout... Euh... Si, si ! C'est juste que en mettant des musiques de films à tout va dans mes petites oreilles fragiles et bah... Ça finit par s'emmêler avec mon imagination.**

**D'ailleurs, je ne sais jamais vraiment quelle ambiance musicale vous faire paraître pour mes OS Sadiques et Purement Débiles, lol, mais j'ai eu un petit coup de cœur sur une chanson. Je vous en donne le titre au cas où elle vous inspire.**

**~ « Fever Dream » bye Tyler Bates pour 300 Soundtrack.**

**Voilà ! Pour la suite, sachez que ceci concerne un moment précis de l'histoire que je vais une fois encore détourner. Je pense pouvoir prévenir que ça soit du spoile. (Basilic, aide-moi XD)**

**PS: Edward va encore être la victime(enfin, presque...), désolée...Ca doit pas être tout les jours faciles d'être blond ! **

**Ou bien est-ce que...Inconsciemment, dans une vie antérieure, un petit blond à foutue ma vie en l'air ? XD J'en sais rien...  
**

**Bref, Bonne Lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Et si Kimblee ne s'était pas interposé lorsque Selim voulut s'emparer du corps d'Edward ? Qu'en serait-il ?**

…Il fallait à présent qu'il monte à la surface aider son père. Maintenant que le corps du FullMetal lui appartenait, il avait suffisamment d'énergie pour pouvoir s'occuper de ces insignifiants humains.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres;

« - Ce corps me plait déjà... »

Il détacha le cordon qui gardait ses longs cheveux blond attachés. Les yeux fermés, il essayait de sentir la texture de ses cheveux contre ses doigts. Mais cela ne lui inspirait rien. Il entendait en lui une petite voix parmi les autres âmes qu'il avait avalé qui tentait de ressortir.

« - ...Tiens toi tranquilles, Edward Elric... Je vais avaler tout tes amis... Comme ça il te porterons compagnie. »

Un rire démesuré sortit de sa gorge tendis que des ombres se faufilaient sous ses pieds pour le hisser à la lumière du jour.

« - Père...J'arrive...Père... Soyez Fier... Père... »

Il parcouru le ciel de ses yeux clairs. Ses iris devinrent plus sombre face à la lumière du soleil. Il pencha la tête vers les humains et vit alors son Père. Celui-ci semblait avoir la situation en mains, bien qu'il ne faisait que se protéger avec sa fichue lueur rouge.

« - Père... Je vais te débarrasser de ses maudits humains... »

Il ne put dire si celui-ci l'avait entendu, mais leurs regards se croisèrent sans qu'aucun sentiment ne s'en échappe. Alors un sourire arrogant vint parcourir les lèvres de Father. Personne ou presque n'aurait pu comprendre, si ce n'est la petite May qui à cet instant sentit l'essence de la vraie nature d'Edward Elric. Elle réprima un hochet de surprise et frémit.

Edward... Ou plutôt l'homonculus qui le possédait se posa délicatement à terre cachant toutes ses ombres qui de toutes manières ne pouvait faire autrement sous le reflet du soleil éclatant. Il posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule de Roy Mustang, mais celui-ci ne le voyait pas.

Parfait.

Un sourire s'étendit sur ses pâles lèvres alors qu'il refermait ses griffes sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste de flamme. L'homme aux cheveux brun ne sentit qu'une poigne de fer et se retourna vivement vers lui:

« - FullMetal ? C'est toi ? »

A sa demande, Riza qui était à côté de lui se tourna aussi. Elle vit alors les yeux dénués de sentiment du jeune homme et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne compris pas que dès lors qu'il ria machiavéliquement, ceci leur était destiné. Soudain, le jeune homme s'éleva dans le ciel, parcouru de petites ombres et qui vinrent se cachées dans les ombres de Roy Mustang et de Riza Hawkeye. Elles les transperça à l'estomac par l'arrière puis les soutint dans l'air.

Pride n'avait jamais été si heureux d'entendre alors son Père se joindre à sa rigolade.

Il balança les deux autres comme de vulgaires jouets et se tourna vers Alphonse et Mey. Ces deux-là n'en revenaient visiblement pas. Surtout Alphonse qui ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque les ombres s'approchèrent sadiquement de son armure pour s'y infiltrer à l'intérieur malicieusement.

Mais la petite xinoise assimila vite que Edward Elric n'était plus...Ou du moins prisonnier.

Elle lui envoya plusieurs kunaïs qu'il esquiva mais qui laissèrent assez de temps à la jeune fille d'emmener Alphonse avec elle un peu plus loin.

« - Si tu crois m'échapper comme ça... »

Il fonça littéralement sur elle, avalant au passage plusieurs des compagnons de Briggs avec ses ombres de malheur. Se posant de nouveau à terre, il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers la petite fille.

Un sourire solitaire aux lèvres, il leva les mains au ciel comme pour prouver sa grandeur et sa future victoire;

« - Laisse moi le manger... Il ne lui reste plus que ça pour aller rejoindre son grand frère. »

Lorsqu'Alphonse entendit ses paroles, il hurla de désespoir en se ruant sur le fautif. Mais sa course s'arrêta juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de son « frère », il n'osait le toucher pour lui faire du mal.

Mais ce n'était pas réciproque.

Des ombres l'entourèrent avant de ne laisser que de lui une armure vide et sans nom. Pas même un brin d'espoir. C'est le néant.

Vide.

Mais le rire acharné qui sortit de la bouche de Pride sortit alors tout le monde de leur torpeur.

Venait t-il de dévorer son frère ? Son petit frère ?

Tout le monde se le demandait. Tout le monde se demandait qui était cet homme ? Était-ce Edward Elric ?

C'est alors que Father, épuisé, utilisa sa dernière carte. Il fit voltiger dans l'air plusieurs morceaux de ce qui devait être la cour centrale du QG militaire. Ces inoffensifs bouts de terres avaient suffisamment d'ampleur pour pouvoir aider Pride à utiliser leurs ombres et dévorer tout sur son passage ?

Alors ?

« Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Pauvres Humains ! »

Riant jusqu'aux larmes, Pride s'éleva dans le ciel avec sa prison charnelle, ses ombres fulminantes à ses côtés.

* * *

**Pourquoi ça fait deux fois que Alphonse meurt comme une merd... ? J'en sais rien non plus XD Pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point c'est mon personnage preferé T.T **

**Ouin ! *se tape elle-même***


End file.
